


Guardian

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf has been looking out for Fraser since he was little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



> For BG. Hope this brightens your day a bit.

 

When Ben was nine years old, he snuck outside to play in the snow. Grandma Martha had told him never to go alone in the dark, but it was almost always dark, and he was bored, and he was sure that as long as he stayed close to the house, nothing would happen to him. He built a snow fort in the yard and hid from enemy fire, and he tried to build a snow-horse, but the legs kept falling down. Eventually he got tired and started to head back to the house, but then his foot caught on a rock, and he fell. His leg twisted and his knee slammed against it. He was sure he must have broken it, but it didn’t hurt. When he looked up, he saw a wolf cub panting down at him. It didn’t have stinky breath like a dog, though, and it looked kind of see-through. It nudged at Ben until he got up, and it walked with him until he got to the door, and then it glowed all pretty and white and disappeared. When Ben woke up, he thought he must have dreamed it until Grandpa George started yelling at him.

Ben was twelve years old when he shot his first caribou. He couldn’t sleep that night. All he could see was the look in its eyes as the bullet hit. Ben hadn’t needed the meat or the hide. He’d only wanted to prove that he was a man, but what kind of man was he? That night, he just felt like a little boy. Like a little boy, he cried in embarrassing, loud sobs. He was mad at Quinn for letting him do it. He was mad at Innusiq for making it sound so important. He was mad at himself for pulling the trigger. He felt something poking at his shoulder and tried to swat it away. It made a whining noise that almost sounded like it was offended, and when Ben turned to face it, there was a wolf, about half-grown, sitting on his bed. It looked almost wispy like a cloud in the summer, but when he tried to put his hand through it, he touched soft fur. “What are you?” he tried to ask, but his words came out raspy and garbled from crying. The wolf put its heavy head on his shoulder and licked his face. Ben remembered a distinct lack of dog breath and started to laugh.

When Benton fell into the mineshaft and saw a fully-grown, semi-corporeal wolf above him, he just waved.


End file.
